To Be a Prince
by DivineMist
Summary: "So you're a knight, eh?" Henry nodded, a proud smile on his face. "Yeah! Kinda like Prince Charming." It's Halloween in Storybrooke and Henry's costume snags David's attention.


_**Summary:**_ "So you're a knight, eh?" Henry nodded, a proud smile on his face. "Yeah! Kinda like Prince Charming." It's Halloween in Storybrooke and Henry's costume snags David's attention.

_**Rating: **_K

_**Genre: **_Humour/Friendship/Family

_**Characters: **_Henry, David/Charming

_**Words: **_1119

_**Notes: **_Some Henry/Charming bonding in celebration of Halloween. I know it's early, but this was stuck in my mind and I couldn't help but write.

* * *

_**To Be A Prince**_

_By: DivineMist_

_September 27, 2012_

* * *

The air was getting cooler, a sign that winter would soon be upon them. Though it was still only fall, it looked that snow would be falling sooner than later. But in the town of Storybrooke, everyone was embracing the season of Autumn.

Pumpkins and gourds painted the streets, the bright orange matching the ever-changing trees. The reds, yellows and oranges making the small town look ablaze with fire. Dried corn stalks and the colourful leaves hung on front doors and shop windows.

The greatest indication that fall was upon Storybrooke and its residents, was the immaculate Halloween decorations adoring all the corners of town. Jack-o-lanterns, scarecrows, orange and black tinsel, witches riding on broomsticks, black cats and signs sporting spooky messages were displayed on many lawns.

On the morning of Halloween, a boy walked down the sidewalk to school with a bright smile on his face, as he took in everything. The scent of crisp air, the sound of leaves crunching under his boots and the feeling of anticipation for the coming day. Running a little ways ahead, he jumped up and tried to capture a few leaves that had fallen off the tree and then floated down to the ground.

Henry grinned, clutching the prize he snatched out of thin air in his hand. A loud chuckle sounded from behind him. Leaf still in hand, he spun around, a curious look on his face.

David Nolan-_Prince Charming-_stood there, hands in his coat pockets and a smile on his features. He gave the boy a once over and his smile grew.

"So you're a knight, eh Henry?"

The youngsters eyes widened for a moment and he froze momentarily, but Henry nodded enthusiastically, a proud grin on his face. He was in a princes costume, wearing a white puffy shirt underneath a black vest, dark pants and laced boots with a billowy cape tied around his neck. Along with a sword attached to his right side.

"Yeah! Kinda like Prince Charming."

Pausing, Henry waited with bated breath for the man in front of him to respond. Hoping that he would remember his past life, remember the memories that were buried in the back of his mind, being held hostage by the Queens curse.

Henry held back a sigh when David spoke. "Ahh, very nice choice," he gestured to the sword, "Ever fight a dragon before?"

The boy shook his head, grinning, and slowly slid the sword from the belt loop it had been held in.

"Nope."

_But you have._

Griping it in his palm, Henry pointed it up at the man, but the sword trembled in his grasp.

He gave a sheepish smile as David laughed. A light bulb went off in his mind and the boy shot David a challenging smirk.

"Think you could do better?"

The man raised his eyebrows, not expecting the rash comeback. Meanwhile, Henry bit a lip, keeping his face calm. _Take the bait, come on Charming..._

David looked up and down the street, and sighed heavily, but pulled a hand out of his pocket taking the small-sword from Henry's grasp, testing the weight as he tightened his grip on the hilt. Holding the sword up, he gave the boy a smile.

"No problem."

Henry nodded, his head bobbing, face bright. "Give it a swing."

David eyed him, a questioning look on his features, but he succumbed to how endearing and eager the kid looked. Glancing at the sword, he tilted it a little higher

"I need someone who can teach me how to fight dragons."

Henry watched as he gave him a double-take, mouth open in shock, before his mouth closed and eyes steeled into a determined squint.

Holding his breath, Henry watched as David tightened his hold on the sword before holding it up in front of him, his stance defensive. The man took a deep breath and started to swirl the sword in the air, creating giant arcs as the sun shone brightly off the grey metal.

Observing the older man wield the blade, the boy was mesmerized as he slashed the air, twisting and twirling the instrument as if fighting an opponent. David seemed to be in a daze, so focused and intense at the task. He was in his element, and the sword in his hand, though smaller, seemed to fit, as though it belonged there.

Giving one last jab into the air, David flipped the sword in his hand and pointed it straight out at the invisible opponent, chest heaving, a glazed look in his eyes.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Henry breathed, his orbs wide. He gave an excited laugh, knowing that David actions were being invested from his past life as Charming. There was still _hope._

Meanwhile, David stood in shock, sword still held in his hand.

"How did I do _that_?"

He let the sword fall, the tip hitting the cement sidewalk, creating a metallic sound that echoed throughout the street. Shaking his head, he glanced back over at the boy and saw the large smile on the kids face.

Henry walked over and took the sword from David, replacing it back by his side. The man still looked thoroughly astounded, and he patted him on the arm, trying to shake David from his stupor.

"I think you'd make a better prince than me. What do you say, Charming?"

He whipped his gaze towards the boy and he blinked a few times, the name sounding oddly familiar.

David spoke slowly, "Nah, I think I'm a little old to be a prince Henry. You fit the part better."

Henry grinned widely at the compliment, but the moment was broken when a faint bell could be heard ringing. His smile broke and panic seeped onto his face.

"I'm gonna be late for school. Bye David, thanks for the sword fighting lesson!"

Waving to the man, Henry raced down the sidewalk, his boots clicking on the cement and breeze ruffling his hair. But he continued to grin the whole way. One day, David would remember, everyone would remember. But until then, he would have to wait for an official sword lesson from the true Prince Charming.


End file.
